


Jaunes Grimm tide

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/M, Grimm fucking humans, Grimm on male, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Other, knots, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune and his lover Glynda spend some time together with a special third party added to the mix.Com for anonymous.





	Jaunes Grimm tide

It was an early day in the Emerald forest Jaune knew that now was the perfect moment for him to make the play he had through no easy feat managed to slip away from this team. JNPR might not be the most efficient team in Beacon or the most high profile odd considering that they had three powerhouses on it but it was one of the most  _ aware  _ teams.

 

Especially when it came to its member's whereabouts.  It was hard enough for Jaune to slip free of Nora's radar her Jaune is sad senses were much too keen for him to avoid without serious effort and avoiding Pyrrha was next to impossible. 

 

It was becoming harder and harder for Jaune to pretend that he did not see her advances and that she was clearly coming on to him. Normally Jaune would have been flattered but he was already seeing someone and he could not take a break from her. One that would be cheating and that was not something Jaune was willing to do period. 

 

Two well he was just not in the mood for Pyrrha he did not really think of her that way sure she was beautiful kind and loving and if he was single he would go out with her in a heartbeat but he was not so he had other things to do instead.  Je walked at a brisk pace in the forest the place he was going was safe or at least as safe as one could be outside of the school. 

 

He did not expect an attack but he carried his sword and shield much the same, Crocea Mors or how Ruby liked to put it one of the classics was at his side and would remain there for the duration of his outing. 

 

As Jaune walked he finally reached his destination deep in the woods not that far from Beacon but far enough so that it was almost impossible to be seen or stumbleupon without knowing it. 

As he arrived a pair of emerald eyes greeted him a mane of blonde hair flowed in the wind as Jaune nodded.

 

"Glynda."

"Arc. I see you found your way here without much trouble. Good." The dean of Beacon and Jaune's secret lover Glynda Goodwitch said as Jaune nodded to her. 

 

"I made it here easy enough how are things on your end?"

"Good, good I had no trouble this time tell me is this specimen up to the task?" Glynda asked pointing to a large cage behind her a large Beowulf was inside of it Jaune looked at the beast the snarling mass of black fur and red eyes glared daggers at Jaune who after looking at it up and down like it was some exotic animal nodded his head once.

 

"Ok, this will do."

"Splendid assume the position," Glynda said not that she needed to Jaune nodded cracking his knuckles taking off his bunny hoodie and stripping the Grim paused its snout sniffing the air as Jaune got undressed getting on hand and knees s the Grim's cock began to harden in lust.

 

"Here it comes," Glynda warned taking off the lock to the cage stepping back as the Grimm pounced out! The monster saw a shaking ass and like all of its kind when not in immediate danger and with nothing trying to murder it and when in no clear present danger it did what all Grimm did it went to breed…

 

The monster let out a roar its foot long one and a half inch thick red rocket at full mast the thing charged Jaune like a bullet it slammed into his back pinning him to the grass rubbing his face in it as Jaune winced. 

 

Cool grass filled his lips as the monster pinned his hands its massive paws held him in place preventing any movement as Jaune felt it the massive hard cock of the monster rubbed his ass cheeks his year of working ut had done some good for his body he was no longer girly and feminine but more manly broad-shouldered and with a solid build the contrast made what was about to happen even hotter if you asked Jaune and Glynda as the monster finally with some trouble found what it was looking for. With one mighty thrust and a terrifying roar in jammed all twelve inches of its cock right down Jaune's tiny ass hole!

 

Jaune let out a  _ shriek _ of pleasure as he felt his ass get stuffed by Grimm cock. The Beowulf slammed it' cock right down his ass with no hesitation the massive dick stretched out Jaune's insides making him scream in pleasure. 

 

"Fuck me!" Jaune hissed biting his lips his hands gripping the grass as the monster fully hilted inside of him. Its cock buried to the hilt, it's massive red balls smacking against his average human sized ones as its dick into the farthest parts of Jaune's ass!

 

Jaune did not try to pretend that this hurt he had taken more than his fair share of Grimm cocks in his life and this dick was no different. 

 

_ "Oh fuck!" _ Jaune said as the Grimm pulled back its dick tore up his ass it was yanked out! Jaune let out a low moan and a shiver of pleasure as it gripped his hips making Jaune whimper as the monster began to thrust into him. 

 

The thing held nothing back slamming into Jaune with the power and fury of a wild animal!  The monster fucked Jaune with a raw primal passion slamming its cock in and out of Jaune tight boy pussy. Jaune did not hold back his screams of pleasure, he loved being fucked by Grimm cock! Loved it more than life itself! 

 

He thought that being a hunter would have him killing Grimm but instead it lead to him being fucked by them and getting addicted to their fat  _ meaty _ red cocks!

 

"Oh fuck! That's it! That's the spot! Fucke me!  _ Harder! Harder!"  _  Jaune yelled tossing his fat ass back letting the monster ram his tight hole with all of its power!  Jaune came right away! His prostate battered and hammered down by the alpha prima cock that was tearing up his ass! 

Jaune screamed his cock splattering the green grass painting it white. His seven inches of dick came at once making him moan in pleasure the Grimm did not know or if it did not care it just kept fucking Jaune like the breeding bitch it thought that he was as it howled in dominance as Jaune let out a girlish scream of ecstasy!    

 

Glynda groaned she was already rubbing her exposed and vulnerable cunt seeing the young love of her life brutally fucked by a Grimm always managed to do it for her. She gritted her teeth making sure that she was not making too much sounds this was about Jaune being fucked in the ass not her, she would take his cock much later on but for now, she got to settle for a _masterpiece._

 

"Oh, my Oum. That's amazing." Glynda said as she watched the Grimm fuck Jaune like a stallion!  Jaune cried out in pleasure his prostate being busted open by the massive cock slamming in and out of his ass. 

 

Grimm had no need to stop fucking even when Jaune was howling in bliss his ass slamming back into the massive Grimm cock as Jaune screamed out in pleasure. 

 

Jaune groaned loving just how full the monster made him feel! He could still remember the first time he was fucked by a monster of the night! He had gone out in the Emerald forest to show Pyrrha that he could be strong! "Oh fuck! Dear Oum please do not stop!" Jaune screamed his ass hammered by the monster cock ruining his still virgin tight ass!

 

The Grimm grunted snorting in exertions as it pummeled his ass picking up speed driving it's cock faster and harder, slamming it deeper and deeper into his boi pussy! Jaune could not hold back his cries of pleasure even if he wanted to!

 

The monster knew just how to fuck him! Making sure to slam his prostate with every thrust! The Grimm let it's tone roll out of its mouth its heavy hips slamming, again and again, making Jaune cry out in pleasure and bliss!  The boy's mind turning to mush as the prostate battering red rocker hammering him home! Glynda was sure she would pass out.

 

"This is better than the first time!" She hissed remember that time half a year ago she remembered hearing how the worst student in all of Beacon had gone off into the Emerald forest on some kind of suicidal if you asked her training mission. Glynda had to be the first to respond to the call chasing after the boy using his scroll to track him. 

 

She heard the  _ screams _ of what she thought was a girl being eaten alive! Only to find out that it was Jaune bent over on his hands and knees a Beowulf on his back slamming home with its massive cock rutting Jaune like he was a cheap whore and growling.

 

Glynda had been so shocked during the time that she had dropped her crop sure she knew that Grimm attacked females but a male? That was unprecedented! She never knew that it could happen or that when it did it would be so fucking sexy! Glynda was drenched within a second of seeing that perverse impossible and the downright salacious sight of her pupil being raped she dropped her wand and fell on her but. 

 

As soon as she did she heard the screams not of pain but of pleasure Jaune was howling begging the monster to fuck him harder to fuck him like a slut! To pound his tight ass until he came! Jaune was not just enjoying being raped he was loving it!

 

He tossed his fat ass back doing his best to meet the Grimm with every thrust the monster roared in approval or lust Glynda did not know nor did she care.

 

Her hand found its way down her skirt and into her dripping wet cunt just as she did. She found herself her the dean of Beacon hand down her skirt pleasuring herself in the middle of the forest while her pupil got raped by a monster of the night as she screamed out. 

 

She came harder that night than she had in her twenty-eight years of life something about seeing Jaune's ass forced apart and pushed in ways that were unhealthy to the extreme but close up once again just made her soaked!

 

After the Grimm came she saw them both collapse Jaune face first into the ground the Grimm knotted deep inside of him, Jaune's eyes met here own both stared not knowing what to do as they engaged in a brief stare down the Grimm made the first move. 

 

Taking a few steps away it dragged Jaune with it the massive knot linking them together as it began to drag Jaune away to wherever it was that it took its playthings.

 

"Glynda!" Jaune yelled as she snapped out of it Glynda broke the monster's neck with her semblance killing it in a moment and freeing Jaune what came next was a rather awkward talk, Jaune had to admit to getting raped and liking it while Glynda had to admit that she masturbated to her pupil getting raped and that she got off on it. 

 

After that she cleaned Jaune up as best as she could ignoring his rock hard cock and her still dripping cunt she snuck him back into Beacon and both promised to never speak of this again. 

And they did not until Glynda found Jaune in the forest on a moon night walked getting pounded by another Beowulf...  after she _ rescued _ him the two came to terms with loving Jaune being raped and fucked by Grimm and after setting up some rules and a few hard drinks the two had become a couple at Beacon and they were more or less happy with that.

  
  


As Glynda thought of happier times it happened the Grimm came it howled into the air stuffing Jaune's tight ass with cum making Glynda groaned as soon as it came Jaune came with it his dick splattering the ground as she moaned in pleasure she let the Grimm cum fully making sure it breeds Jaune's ass only when she saw that thick deep tar-like black seed erupt from his ass like some kind of ink volcano did she use her want to break the things neck making it disintegrate.

* * *

 

 

As both panted Jaune crawled to Glynda aided by her semblance she pulled him to her where their lips met as one.

 

They shared a sloppy kiss Glynda rewarding Jaune for taking cock like that, she loved seeing his tight boi pussy get fucked like that! 

 

The two swapped spit both fondling the other Glynda jerking his cock as he twisted her nipples their wet sloppy kisses made deep slurping sounds fill the air. 

 

Glynda and Jaune moaned into the other's mouth loving how it felt to be alone with nobody to bother them they wanted to go further Jaune's dick was as hard as a rock and Glynda was so wet she could drown a Beowulf in her cunt juice by itself. 

 

As she moaned into his mouth both of them knew that to go too far would lead to complications no protection in the woods might leave to a surprise down the road that neither were prepared or able to deal with.  After a half hour of swapping spit the two decided to go home it was time to get back to Beacon paperwork needed to be filed and Nora needed to not tear down the dorm looking for her Jauney.  

 

The two really had nowhere near enough time to spend together Glynda as the dean and the de facto head of Beacon, not like Ozpin did anything really. Jaune as a team leader best friend to his fellow leader Ruby Rose and an overall goofball who was dating the hottest woman known to man.  

 

Jaune let out a small smile holding out his hand that Glynda took in hers it was rare that the two got any quiet time to just be alone and drink in the sights the two smiled neither talking both walking in a comfortable silence Glynda with cunt juice still drizzling down her leg and Jaune still having a few thick black tar-like drops of cum leave his ass. 

 

Even after the best effort to cleaning one does not simply shit out a gallon and a half of tar-like Grimm cum and make a clean journey back to school. 

 

As the two made the walk back fate smiled as both saw a Lumber Ursa major wald by as Glynda smirked 

 

"If you  _ want  _ to..."  Glynda said already rolling her eyes she knew that Jaune's desire to get fucked by large Grimm cocks was almost insatiable as her own desire to masturbate to Jaune getting fucked by massive Grimm cocks.

 

The boy nodded his head dropping his pants and shirts as he literally sprinted at the Grimm. The monster froze a bit confused by the small human's actions looking at Jaune as if he had lost his mind before Jaune bent over the monster shaking his ass. The thing did not need to be told twice grunting probably just happy at good luck as it closed in.

* * *

 

  
  


_ "AIIIEEE!"  _ The pleasure filled shriek of Jaune getting fuck filled the air as the monster behind him let out a roar of dominance that bellowed fo fiercely that it hurt Glynda's own ear.

 

_ "AH! Oh god! Oh, Oum! Please! Yes! Harder! fuck me harder!"  _ Jaune screamed his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, as he was bounced up and down the massive cock jammed tight into his tiny ass hole. The Ursa major had adopted a full nelson stance with Jaune and was currently busy bouncing Jaune up and down on his lap, furiously. Setting a blistering pace as Jaune screamed out! 

 

His dick fired off like a fountain a waterfall of cum erupted from his cock as Jaune was bounced up and down, the Grimm seemed to notice Jaune's cock firing off as it gave off a bestial grunt of arousal slamming Jaune even rough up and down his cock. The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh followed by the high pitched  _ shrieks _ of a boy learning the pleasure of forced anal meating filled the air as Glynda licked her lips.

 

_ "I really  _ should be back in Beacon by now I bet Oz is getting worried about me and Peter and Barry might just burn the school down but I will be damned if I fucking miss this!" Glynda said one had and e thee riger deep in her sopping wet cunt as she pleasures herself to Jaunes brutal anal fucking. 

 

The boy still screamed in pleasure his prostate thoroughly abused and  _ broken _ , the poor special button of Jaune was about to be utterly _ crushed  _ by the massive cock in Jaune ass seriously! Glynda could see the outline of the cock from twenty feet away! It looked like someone had shoved their whole _ arm  _ in his ass making her cum on the spot. 

 

"AH!  _ Jaune!" _ Glynda screamed her body going into spasms her cunt splattering cunt juices all over the ground as Jaune moaned. He felt the Grimm get closer maybe being around humans climaxing made this thing want to cum faster?

 

Either way, it came hard and fast slamming Jaune up and down onto ti's red rocked before howling in pleasure as it came eight down his tight boi pussy!

_ "AH! So much! To fast! Wait! Wait! AH!" _ Jaune cried as the cock tripled in size spearing his ass making him cry out in pleasure and pain. 

After that, the Grimm passed this make leadking thick black tar it needs to breed sated. As the Grim collapsed Glynda let a small smile break her face it was good to be a  dean but every once and a while it was just as good if not better to get your hands dirty...

 


End file.
